Matchmaker Tsubasa
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: Natsume's a bit getting in my nerves. Probably it's time to lessen his arrogance up. And for that to happen, he first got to realize that he's fallen in love with my favorite kouhai, Mikan. So, I should make a move right now.


**Oneshot. A TsubasaxMikan fic. I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
**

* * *

**Matchmaker Tsubasa**_  
by: BlushingNezumi_

_I'll take advantage of this rare opportunity.  
Your weakness is not a mystery to me.  
You've glared a lot, looking at I.  
But get ready, it's payback time._

* * *

_"I heard that it wasn't only Natsume that won the Special Ability Class' Aladdin RPG game!"  
"Really? Who was the person who had luck by his side?_

_"Andou Tsubasa."_

Gossip, gossip. Man, I can't sleep with all this noise. All I hear is all this babbling about me, winning the RPG game. Is it much of a big deal that I won? Is it only Natsume that could win our game? Heh. That little sneaky fire-caster. True, he did beat me when he joined, but he's not all that, like others think. And it was just for fun, that round I joined in. So why does it have to be this much big of an issue? Gossip Giraffes. As for Natsume-kun, he's still a boy, perfectly imperfect. And he is younger than me and knows no better than I.

I'm still his senpai, no matter what happens. And he needs to respect me. Respect is all I want from that little brat.

"Hey, Tsubasa! Don't space out over there, help out here! We've got a lot of cleaning to do!" shouted Misaki. I went down this tree I'm sitting on, and walked towards their direction. And from this far, I can see Mikan-chan. My favorite kouhai. For some reason, the Special Ability class rose up from the dead, just by her determination and optimistic view. And all cherished her for that, including I.

And I'm pretty positive that Natsume, too, cherishes her. It probably may be more than that.

Just a few steps away and there I'll be, soon giving a helping hand to my fellow mates. And after this, we'll be back to normal. School, terror teachers, boring lectures, but all the fun during mixed classes. Noda-chi is always out and-

Wait a second. What is that little brat doing there?

"Tsubasa-sama! Over here!" Mikan called out. Yes, she was the lucky one that became my slave. Poor, poor girl. Two times being a slave. But why would she be poor if I'm her master? She's actually lucky. Lucky, lucky. But luck doesn't seem to be by my side right now.

From this distance, I can see him look at me. Or rather, glare at me. Yes, it is no other than Hyuuga Natsume.

"Tsubasa, you're late." said Megane-kun. He was a hopping wood. Probably possessed it. So much for this lazy guy. Doesn't he know that what he's doing is even more harder? Geez. I passed that guy and went towards Mikan, with _him_. They were removing paint from the borrowed wooden boards. Sheesh, somebody answer my question on what is this kid doing here?

"Oi, Mikan! How's my little pretty slave?" I asked her while playfully ruffling her hair. She laughed, like what I expected her to react. "I'm good senpai! But if you'll help me, It'll be great! Anyway, my company is irritating! He kept on calling me 'Ichigo-kara'!" she answered. Of course, these two were always like cat and mouse. Always fighting, bickering, teasing, and all the negative -ings there could be. I looked at Natsume-kun. Of course, his furrowed brows was still present. Like, when was it not furrowed when he's looking at me?

Heh. Admit it little boy, you love this girl.

Now I feel like playing Master and Slave right now, with a little matchmaking. Ho ho, this will be fun!

"Mikan-chan, you're my slave for the day, right?"  
"Hai!"  
"Then, it's time you two stop fighting and be friends. _Peaceful_ friends."

"Eh?" Was both their reaction. They both looked at each other with different reactions. Mikan was shining; sparkling. While Natsume was dull and emotionless. His short eyebrows gave me an impression of a fox, since his face is like one right now.

Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Central Town! Howalons!" My little slave shrieked. She looked like really missed this place, though she just went here yesterday. Maybe she was really craving for Howalons like usual. As for Natsume, I cuffed his right hand with Mikan's left. My goal for today is to get them all lovey-dovey by the end of the day. I know it is quite impossible, but would it hurt to try?

"Howalons! I want Howaloooo- Ow! Natsume, don't budge. I gotta buy the biggest box of Howalons, three times!"  
"Like you got the money to buy even the smallest one."

Mikan sulked at the statement. Recalling that her first rabbit was consumed to save a talking apple's life, she almost lost the chance to even taste a howalon. But then, she thought of making a show, and got enough money to buy the last box of Howalons available.

"Then I'll play 'Little Match Girl Mikan'." said Mikan as she stuck her tongue out. Okay, it's time to commence the first act.

**Matchmaker Tsubasa Plan Number One: **Treat**.**

"Mikan-chan, I think you don't have to. Natsume-kun's been here for a while, and I guess that he has a lot of rabbits in his pocket, don't you, Natsume-kun?" I told Mikan with a proud smirk. Mikan's eyes glimmered with hope, as we both turned to look at Natsume. I was expecting an instant declination**, **but it seems that he was actually...agreeing with this.

"Okay, I'll treat Ichigo-kara.**" **said he. And that was a big shocker. Mikan was teary-eyed, probably touched by Natsume's act. But I smell something fishy about this.

We went towards the Howalon shop. And for a change, the shop was slightly empty. Only few are buying today. Well, what do we expect in Mixed Classes After-festival Clean Up party? Few people in Central town. Most have consumed a big amount of money, for the preparations and some booths in different Class types.

"Good Afternoon, minna-san! What size of box do we want to buy now?" The vendor asked. Natsume turned to Mikan, and she knew what to do. She faced the vendor and said "I want 3 large boxes of Howalons, please!"  
"That would be 630 rabbits. You're such a cute girl, so I gave you a discount." the vendor said with a wink. Mikan was pleased by that, and looked at Natsume. "Well, what do you know? We actually got a discount! See? I'm a cute girl!" Mikan happily chirped.

Was I delusional or did I just see an evil smirk right there, followed with a soft, creepy chuckle?

Oh, no. Oh, this can't be happening.

Natsume reached for his pocket, and pulled the inner cloth outwards, revealing it. Showing that...he actually doesn't have any money with him. "Gee. Looks like I left my wallet." he said nonchalantly. The vendor raised a brow and tapped his foot impatiently. His bows were starting to furrow and it doesn't look so good. "Little Lady, where's your payment?" he asked Mikan. Mikan was starting to melt at her post, thinking of any possible solutions. But for an idiot like her, would she even come up with a stupid plan?

"G-gomenasai, Vendor-san. I-I have no money..." she replied with tears at her eyes. She turned to me, with those big puppy eyes. Natsume looked at me with his eyes glaring and his mouth twirled into a smirk. The vendor also stared at me. No, more like at my pocket. I know it's bulging, I have my wallet there.

M-My wallet...

I gulped. I know where this was going. And I'm pretty positive that Natsume planned all this. Stupid firecaster!

* * *

Great, I just wasted 630 rabbits of my savings. In just a blink, Mikan finished all the howalons, and right now, I feel like a bamboo stick.

A bamboo stick with a panda bear clinging onto it.

"Tsubasa senpai is the best! I love Tsubasa senpai! He's the best of the best! I love my senpai, my-"  
"Will you quit it?"  
"Why, stupid money-forgetting pervert?"  
"Your voice is getting on my nerves."

Wait, that's it!

**Matchmaker Tsubasa Plan Number Two**: Karaoke.

"Let's sing on the Karaoke machine! It's an order, Mikan. And you must sing along with Natsume-kun." I said as I dragged Mikan which makes me dragging Natsume, too, towards the Karaoke machine. Good thing it only costs 5 rabbits per song.

"Sing? I love singing!" Mikan squealed. Natsume glared at me with this suggestion. He definitely doesn't want this.

"I won't sing. you can't make me, Andou." he said as he burned the handcuffs. As he successfully releases his hand and make a run for it, I already made a move and stood at his shadow.

"Wait a minute, Rodeo." I told him. But he was so persistent that he, once again, made fire at the air. Oh sure, he wins again. Hey, that was just for a short moment.

"Where's the fire?" I asked him. He, himself, had his eyes widened. Shocked at what happened. We both turned to look at Mikan who was actually in a serious state. More like a concentrating state.

"I nullified your alice, Natsume. I want to sing. If you don't want to sing with me..."

Wow, she actually looks scary. I didn't know this side of her.

"...then I'll just have to force_ the both of you_."

This is bad.

* * *

We are magically tied up together. And we can't move, and we can't escape. There were microphones in front of us. I think we're really forced to sing, or else. I fear that this dark side of Mikan's very...very...frightening.

"Okay! We're going to sing altogether! Hmm. Let me choose a good song for us to sing!" said Mikan while scanning the songbook. Natsume was still trying to make flames and burn the ropes but all his efforts were futile. It's like Mikan is really eager for us three to sing. And why should I be pulled into this too?!

I'm the matchmaker here, you stupid little idiot! And if only I can shout that out loud.

"Here! Got it! I'm guessing you know this song, okay? It's actually popular everywhere! Normally in an orphanage grandpa and I always visit." she said as she pushed in Five rabbits that's from my wallet...again.

"What's the song?" I asked. Mikan looked at me and just winked as a reply. Does she really sing? I turned to Natsume. He was just sitting there, not doing anything anymore. Guess he finally found out that all was futile. We both looked at the Karaoke machine and saw the song rolling.

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!_

Oh, great. We're going to sing a child's lullaby. But Mikan seems to be energetic and hyper.

"San, Ni, Ichi, GO! Twinkle Twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are?" After the first line, I decided to sing along, so I'll get untied immediately.

"Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star! How I wonder what you are?" And there we have it. We ended the song with a duet. Just, a duet. Natsume didn't speak at all, nor budge. And before I knew it, Mikan was already hugging me to death, chanting "I love Tsubasa senpai! And his singing is cool! I love-"

Gee.

* * *

**Matchmaker Tsubasa Plan Number Three**: Doll.

"Hit the bowling pins! Hit the bowling pins and get a free Limited edition of the Pink Piyo doll for free! Free firsts for Elementary students! Ten Rabbits for Middle and High School students!" A vendor shouted. "Piyo Doll? For...free?! I want it senpai! I want it! Can I go, please? Pretty Please?" Mikan begged. Of course, I couldn't say no. She got the balls and threw them carelessly. All missed the pins. She sulked after discovering that in order to try again, she needs to pay Ten Rabbits.

"Natsume could try it." I suggested. "Hn. Like I'd play such a childish game." he replied. But Mikan was so eager, that she begged on her knees for Natsume to do it. Since he was amused by her actions, he agreed. And as expected, even it's just the first ball, he hit it. "Now, young boy. Choose the emotion of your little piyo doll." the vendor told him. There were three options. The smiling one, The neutral one, and the devilish one.

"Give me the devil." He said as the vendor handed it to him. He gave it to Mikan and Mikan cuddled it so tight by first hold. "What a cute, Piyo!" But the doll suddenly furrowed its brows and pecked her tons of times. Natsume smirked evilly. So he knew that it will happen, eh?

Curse the romantic moment.

* * *

**Matchmaker Tsubasa Plan Number Four**: Disappear.

Probably this would do the trick. If I magically disappear, they'll have alone time together. And who knows? This was always the root of lovey-dovey things, right?

Here goes nothing.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun. I'll just go the CR." I told them. Mikan agreed and was still staring at the howalon store, hoping to buy a new box again, soon. But Natsume followed my tracks. Was he going to the CR with me? Or does he want to confront me about something? Well, who knows. I just gotta act like normal. To not be suspicious, so he wouldn't suspect at all.

And I hope he is not suspecting already.

I walk normally towards the Men's Room. I thought he wouldn't follow me no more, but he entered the Men's room, too. And acting normally doesn't require ultimate silence. "Oi, Natsume-kun. What are you doing here?" I asked. He raised a brow, and that made me shiver. Like I was found out.

"Obviously, Kage. I need to pee, baka."

Right Answer, but definitely a wrong question. Stupid, Stupid Tsubasa. Now this is the problem.

I don't even feel like peeing.

There were no washrooms here. Washrooms are all scattered around Central Town so it's not an excuse. I can sense that he's already peeing, but I'm not. I positioned myself in front of the cubicle, and _tried hard_ to pee.

Natsume was already done, so he went out. As for me, none came out. Luckily he was fast. Tobita-kun entered the CR and greeted me but now I gotta move. Probably hiding behind the bakery is a good idea. It has the perfect view of the bench Mikan was sitting on. Okay, here goes.

I opened the door, went out and crawled towards the bakery which isn't so far away. But even before I can get further than behind the trash can, I heard a voice.

"What are you doing, baka?" it was definitely Natsume. I can't be wrong. I'm so busted.

"I-I was looking for my...hat! It's missing!" I managed to reply. And I know it was stupid. He had this, weird look. Like it was saying that I need to go to a psychiatrist or such. "It's on your head, dimwit." he replied. Of course I knew that. But what can I do?

"O-Oh! Well what do you know? The mirror deceived me! Probably your Iinchou made an illusion about me seeing myself with no hat at the mirror." I dumbly replied. He shot a glare, as a reply. I really got to shut up now.

_Matchmaker Tsubasa Plan Number Four, aborted_.

* * *

**Matchmaker Tsubasa Plan Number Five**: Trip.

This must be the worst plan I could ever think of. But this ought to be successful.

"Mikan-chan, go buy a candy in that store and give it to Natsume-kun, okay?" I told Mikan. She replied with a puzzled look. I slammed my forehead and asked "Do you want to know a little secret?"

She replied with her genuine smile and a nod. Looking at Natsume, who doesn't seem to be paying attention, gave me a chance to whisper at Mikan's ear. "Those candies were made by Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan. And you're going to buy me a candy that transforms humans into cats for 1 whole day! Do you want to see Natsume-kun as a little Black Cat and pet it?"

She was so enthusiastic at the thought.

She immediately rushed at the store to but the said candy. I positioned myself not too near nor far from Natsume. With this, It'll be easy to trip Mikan and I hope that she'd land at Natsume.

Who knows what could happen after the trip with these two? This could be the key of a lovey-dovey success!

Here she comes. As I thought, she was running, blasted by enthusiasm. This would be perfect!

Any moment now.

3.

2.

1.

Trip!

Oh, this is not happening. She got a hold of my collar when I tripped her, and pulled me down above her. And my lips landed on hers! No! This is so not happening! Her innocence, the virginity of her lips! It's all gone because of me! I immediately sat down. And what I saw was way scarier. Natsume's eyes were in flames. He's going to burn me down into pieces! I kissed the girl he likes! He gave an effort to throw an apple during the roleplay of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, just to save her kiss for his. But look, I stole it in front of him.

I was ready to be burned, I deserve this!

A moment already passed and nothing happened. Instead, it was Mikan who suddenly stood up with teary eyes and was eventually, trying to put off the fire from her skirt. "Natsume! Why, Why?! Put it Out! Put it Out! Tsubasa senpai, help me! HELP ME!" she kept on shouting. I immediately went to get a bucket of water nearby and splashed it onto her, making her dripping wet.

"That's what you get for flirting with an idiot." said Natsume. He was actually mad at her, not at me?

He couldn't be gay, couldn't he?!

He turned at my direction, with the same flames in his eyes. Now, more sharper and bigger. "Now, Kage. It's payback time." he said as I gulped. He went towards the unconscious girl and got the candy from her hand. He walked towards me and said "Say _'Aaah'_ or I'll burn you to death."

* * *

This is great, just great. Meow.

Now I get to be his pet for one whole day. Meow.

"Stop caressing me, Natsume-kun! You twerp! MEOW!" I shouted at him. Of course, I could still talk. But the meowing is out of my hands. Natsume smirked, carried me and made me hang on his shoulder. I grabbed this opportunity to scratch his ear. And he got pissed about that. He went to carry another ginger cat and put it at his right shoulder. I looked at her and winked.

She got the message.

We both scratched his ear, as hard as we could. It was indeed, payback time. The ear I'm scratching has so many scratches, but I pity his right ear more. Looks like her claws were much sharper. Because I can see drips of blood already.

"Argh, I had it with you two dumbass pussycats! Let's see if you will be rescued from the tree." he said as he swiftly jumped from one tree to another, and eventually left us on the branch of the tallest tree in Alice Academy. After putting us there, he went back to the Infirmary, as I think he would.

"Senpai...It's so high! Meow!" Mikan said, she was the mysterious ginger cat. Yes, she was forced to eat the candy too. I smiled at her and patted her head. "Don't worry, Mikan-chan. I'm here to catch you if you fall."

"...Meow."

* * *

**Another oneshot, finished! xD**

**This is actually a request by Ezmouse in Amicus. So, here's it! I hope it was good enough. DX I'll be doing Ridley-Senpai's teacher protagonist fic next. :)) After that, Kristine-chan's challenge. A TonoxNobaraxHayate fic. Yes, I choose Hayate. xD  
**

**I never thought that I would come up with the matchmaking thing. It was supposedly just about being Master and Slave. Oh well, plots pop up in the midst of my typing. xD**

**Please Read and Review! If you liked this, please read 'His Only Proof of Existence' for a tragic story! :]**


End file.
